These violent delights have violent ends
by Odd Ellie
Summary: Coisas que aconteceram com os deuses gregos após a queda de Zeus
1. Chapter 1

**Hera **

O Rei ouve uma profecia que um dia no futuro da sua prole vai tomar o seu trono e tudo que importa para ele. O Rei tenta acabar com a criança que vai ser responsável pela sua queda, ele falha. A criança cresce e se torna forte, o Rei é derrotado.

Hera sabia que eventualmente iria acontecer com ele, assim como aconteceu com o pai deles, e com o seu avô. Ela até suspeitou o método séculos antes desse ocorrer, ela teve dúvidas as vezes, mas quando Hermes veio até ela lhe contando as noticias da morte de Zeus das milhares de coisas que ela sentiu naquele momento surpresa não estava entre elas.

Também tinha havido uma profecia dessa vez, que a criança que surgiria da união dele com Metis tomaria o seu lugar. Isso não o impediu de se deitar com ela, apenas fez com que assim como o pai deles fez ele engolisse a criança, mas ao contrario do pai deles, ele nem não esperou nem ela nascer, mas sim tirou a criança que mal havia começado a se formar do útero de sua mãe e não pensou muito no assunto. Não até alguns anos depois ele sentir uma forte dor em sua cabeça, a dor mais forte que ele já sentiu, uma que Hera vivenciou quatro vezes e ele nenhuma antes daquele dia, a dor era o preço a se pagar para colocar uma vida no mundo.

Atena nasceu da sua cabeça, não um bebê, mas sim uma bela mulher adulta, já usando roupas e armadura. Talvez se seu marido tivesse pensado direito o grande batalha já teria ocorrido naquele momento, mas não, para o choque de Hera seu tolo marido sorriu e foi dar um grande abraço, e havia além de felicidade um alivio enorme em seu rosto. Por um momento Hera pensou que a nova deusa tinha o poder de embaralhar os pensamento de seu marido, mas a verdade é que Zeus tinha feito isso por ele próprio, no mero segundo que ele viu Atena ele concluiu que não havia jeito da profecia ser verdadeira, afinal ele não conseguia ver jeito nenhum que ele poderia perder o seu trono para uma menina, um filho ele mataria, mas a filha ele abraçou e provavelmente se esqueceu do assunto dali em diante.

Na verdade vindo a mostrar mais preferência por Atena, do que aos filhos que tivera com sua esposa. Isso trouxe a ela uma pontada de satisfação naquele momento. Traição é um tipo de dor que só pode ser causada por alguém com quem você se importa, por alguém que você ama. A Rainha dos deuses sabia muito sobre isso, ele também deve ter aprendido isso, mesmo que só no final. Essa pequena satisfação no entanto não a impediu de sentir ao mesmo tempo ódio, ela sempre odiara qualquer um dos filhos que seu marido tivera com outras mulheres mas nunca com aquela intensidade. Ela gritou e ela chorou, porque havia tristeza também no seu coração e na sua mente. Ele não merecia aquelas lagrimas, ele nunca mereceu nenhuma das lagrimas delas, mas ele as tinha mesmo sem o mérito, o mundo não era justo.

A Rainha dos deuses ouviu contos sobre humanos que consumidos pelo luto por aqueles que amavam cruzaram o rio do submundo para trazer seus antigos amantes de volta a vida. Para Hera aquela não era uma opção disponível, o marido dela estava destruído mas não morto, nunca morto, cortado em mil pedaços, perdendo todo poder e consciência, cada parte escondida não apenas naquele mundo mas em outros que iam além das estrelas visíveis no céu, vivo para sempre, como ela estaria também.

Talvez era melhor não ter essa opção de tentar barganhar com Hades para tê-lo de volta. Seria uma escolha dura, sempre era duro quando se tratava de família e amantes, especialmente quando se tratava de alguém que era ambos.

qualquer que fosse a escolha que ela tomasse, ir buscá-lo ou deixá-lo lá iria fazer com que ela sentisse que ela era menos do que antes, e ele fez isso com ela vezes demais durante o casamento deles.

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


	2. Chapter 2

**Atena & Hestia **

Os outros nunca pensam nela como uma mãe, afinal nenhuma criança jamais cresceu em seu ventre, pela maior parte do tempo ela também não pensava em si mesma como uma mãe, apenas uma inventora, alguém que por curiosidade intelectual um dia criou os primeiros homens e mulheres a andarem pela terra. Prometeu os esculpiu com barro e ela soprou vida dentro deles. Um experimento bem interessante ela concluiu no fim daquele dia, embora ela já fosse inteligente, ela ainda não era sabia o suficiente para saber como aquilo mudaria tudo.

.

.

.

Quando ela chegou no Olimpo ainda havia sangue em suas roupas e em suas mãos, ela tentou fazer com que eles desaparecessem pouco após ter notado a presença deles, mas as manchas não saíram.

Ela temia que Hestia não fosse abrir os portões do Olimpo para ela, mas eles se abriram e lá sua tia a esperava. Hestia não estava sorrindo mas não havia nenhum ódio ou medo nos olhos dela.

"Eu peço santuário" Atena disse.

"Você o tem, mas esse pedido é desnecessário, esse lugar ainda é o seu lar"

Atena hesitou.

"Você sabe o que eu fiz, certo ?"

"Sim eu sei, Hermes me contou até mesmo antes dele contar a Hera"

"Você me odeia ?"

"Não"

"Mas você o amava"

"Sim. Ele era família, mas você também é"

.

.

.

Haviam doze deuses que viviam no Olimpo, mas sempre havia outros por lá, visitantes de diferentes importâncias, deuses menores, servos e amantes. Mas mesmo assim Hestia que esquentou a água com suas mãos, pegou um pano macio e começou a delicadamente limpar as manchas de sangue de Atena como se ela fosse uma criança ferida. Ela gostava disso, de cuidar de outros, Hestia era uma daquelas pessoas nas quais gentileza não vinha apenas nos momentos grandiosos que podiam vir a lhe dar reconhecimento, mas sim em tudo que ela fazia. Essa era uma característica bem rara de se encontrar em deus, provavelmente porque tendia a não ser recompensada, em alguns casos como ela sabia muito bem podia até ser punida, você faz algo generoso e misericordioso e é condenado a passar o resto da sua vida acorrentado a uma pedra.

Uma característica muito perigosa e rara, talvez por isso uma que ela apreciava tanto quando encontrava.

"Você teria dado uma boa mãe" Atena disse.

"Obrigada"

Atena ficou em silencio novamente.

"Tem algo na sua mente ?"

"Sim"

"Então fale"

"Você fez um voto de nunca se casar"

"Sim eu fiz, assim como você"

"Eu sei, mas eu não sei o porque. Artemis e eu o fizemos pelo nosso desejo de perseguir aventuras e interesses que não pertenciam a vida de uma esposa, nós seriamos infelizes e faríamos o mesmo com os outros a nossa volta, mas você daria uma boa esposa eu acredito"

"Minha razões realmente foram diferentes, isso foi bem antes do seu tempo, pouco após seu pai se tornar Rei, Apollon e Poseidon me queriam como uma esposa, e estavam dispostos a começar uma guerra em disputa por isso. Meu voto impediu que isto acontecesse"

"Isso foi um sacrifício bem nobre"

"Não foi um sacrifício, talvez amor romântico e filhos trouxessem algo a mais para a minha vida, mas eu nunca senti que era uma necessidade ter essas coisas para ser completa. Eu gosto da minha vida e de quem eu sou, e estou satisfeita com todas as escolhas que eu fiz que me levaram a esse ponto. Eu não acho que existam muitas pessoas no mundo que possam dizer o mesmo"

"E eu tenho certeza que esse é o caso"

_**Obrigada por ler, comentários são sempre apreciados. **_


End file.
